Minimally invasive surgery has benefited from a shift to robotic procedures rather than standard instrument in hand techniques. Specifically, laparoscopic procedures such as general surgery, urology, cardiovascular surgery and gynecology have benefited from teleoperated robotic surgery providing increased safety and faster recovery time. However, standard laparoscopic devices are typically not suitable for minimally invasive microsurgery. In particular, the bulkiness of previous robotic designs generally prevents the positioning of two or more surgical instruments with remote centers of motion in close proximity for microsurgery.
It is against this background that a need arose to develop the apparatus, system, and method for robotic microsurgery described herein.